Of Earth and Sky
by somo321
Summary: Everyone knows that Tristran Thorn and Yvaine lived happily ever after in their tale of romance.  But what if Yvaine landed in a land somewhere different:  Middle Earth perhaps?  What would happen if fate were to put a star in the care of a wood elf?


The Uruk-hai had surrounded the once-glorified Helm's Deep, the place that was said to be so magnificently guarded and safe from outsiders. King Theoden continued to defend the dike alongside his men until nothing more could be done to secure the fortress. The all powerful kingdom would soon be in ruins by the end of the night.

But Gimli and Legolas could not, and would not, let such woeful news cease them of their merry competition.

"What is to be your final count, sir dwarf," asked Legolas as he continued to take on the orcs that poured in through the recently blasted hole in the side of the dike.

"As of right now," Gimli replied, slicing through an orc with his wielded axe, "37."

"You have passed me up by one, until now."

Legolas turned on his toes, as graceful as a doe and streaked through a slimy orc just behind him.

"37." Legolas could only smile as the dwarf turned away, growling under his breath at the elf. Gimli quickly scurried into the crowd barricading the hole with planks and chunks of the boulders from the Uruk-hais' catapults. Seconds later after stuffing the hole, chunks of wood went flying in all directions, hitting any soldier who stood in the orc army's way. They piled in by the dozens.

Just then, when the army of men felt that all hope for their survival wouldn't last until dawn, a blast of light shone brighter than the moon on the hilltop looking down on the destroyed city. A moment later appeared not only Gandalf the White with his riders of Rohan, but also a mysteriously confused young lady on a grey, more like silver, mare that galloped right beside Gandalf himself.

The second army of men – and women – rode down the steep side of the hill. The sound of clashing armor and shouting of both men and orcs filled the valley as confusion broke out once the riders' horses hit the shields of the orcs who retreated from the stampeding hooves.

The Uruk-hai trembled back in fear as the army approached closer by the second. In desperation the followers of Saruman fled into the forest that lined the broken kingdom of Helm's Deep.

"Leave the ruthless enemy to run to their own fatal destruction. It is not in our hands anymore, but in the roots of the trees to do as they please," called out Aragorn to the soldiers pursuing the fleeing orcs.

As soon as the army ceased to a halt, the forest came alive. All that could be heard was the groaning of the ancient trees and the cries of the mangling bodies as each orc was destroyed. The people of Rohan could only gaze on in awe as they could not believe their eyes.

Legolas ran to the edge of what was left of the fallen wall to watch as the wonders of the woods suddenly sprang to life. He was in awe as he watched such a miraculous sight.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the mysterious woman from earlier in the charge. It looked like she had fallen off her horse and had broken her leg. As she laid on the hard ground in agony, an orc was seen stumbling out from the heap of decaying bodies that had been left behind in the attack. He slowly crept toward the fallen lady.

Legolas, acting out of instinct, leapt from the top of the wall, running towards the maiden. Stringing his slick bow as he ran, Legolas performed a series of what seemed to be a rhythmic dance to allow not one, but two arrows find their way into the body of the orc. It fell once again to the ground, inches from the woman Legolas could now see clearly. Her eyes were to be compared to the color of the clearest ocean blue with hair that gleamed pure bleach blonde, almost white, that flowed down her back, now mixed with a powdered dust from the scorched earth. She wore a dress that looked as if the moonlight itself had been sewn right into the cloth. Even her fair skin gleamed in the moonlight as Legolas offered his services to help her to her feet.

"I can't move you moron. Your effort is useless to me for my leg is broken. How do you expect me to move?"

The elf was blown back in shock at the young lady's comment. He had never been talked to in such a tone of annoyance. Of all the places he had been and the retched journeys he had endured he was being insulted by a maiden. But with a calm breath he continued with such a straight face it made bamboo seem floppy.

"If I want to move I can do it myself," the young lady said. The maiden attempted to plant both feet on the tough soil, as it carried her right back down, square on her bottom. Legolas let out a chuckle. The tiny woman gave the elf such a glare that he quickly ceased the noise.

"M'lady," he choked out. "If you need anything just cry out and the riders of Rohan shall come to your aid."

Legolas turned and headed back into the ruined city.

As he walked, Gandalf accompanied him on the pleasure walk back through the hole in the dike. The two heroes slowly walked inside to provide their services to the injured. Then Gandalf broke the silence.

"It is hard to fathom, but that creature out there deceives your eyes, wood elf. For the person you have just offered assistance to was, and is, a star in great peril."

The comment halted Legolas in his tracks. He didn't know what to say to the old man who stood now by his side.

"The blast of light was the young lady out there. The landing shattered her leg. All that I could get out of the young lady was that she came from the night sky. Just like the trees here, the young lady said all of the stars where she descended from communicate to each other. She is being tracked as of right now by a trio of malice witches."

"You were able to succeed in retrieving all of that information from her and all I could get was 'you moron'? What a fascinating world we live in, Gandalf." Legolas continued to walk on and Gandalf followed.

Suddenly the elf and wizard heard a cry of pain from behind them. They suddenly turned to see the girl at the mercy of an orc that had little breath left in its grotesque body. They also were surprised to see it had the girl's poorer leg was wrapped in the hands of the monster.

Before Gandalf had time to react Legolas whipped out a small dagger and, with such force, flung it directly into the forehead of the struggling beast. It quickly released the woman and it went silent yet again.

Legolas looked over at the woman still in shock. She smiled at him, and then collapsed onto the parched earth. The elf immediately retreated to her side and checked her pulse.

"She still has a steady breath," he called to Gandalf.

"Then bring her with us and we shall make hast into the city."

Legolas scooped up the fragile creature and followed Gandalf inside to allow the young woman to find rest for the time being.

Hours had passed before the young maiden was properly bandaged up. Legolas was then free to gaze upon the girl who could not accept the fact he had saved her life not once, but twice in one day. There was just something about the calm, empty face that made Legolas feel something he had never experienced before: love.

Gimli entered the great hall where the injured rested to refuel their energy, and where Legolas watched over the motionless girl that lay beside him. Legolas noticed the entrance of the dwarf and stood up to greet him.

"Has she made any sign of movement friend," the short man asked.

"Not that I have seen so far. But I have faith the woman shall awake soon."

Gimli took out his grimy axe and leaning against it, removing the caked orc fluid from the blade. The two friends stood in silence until they saw a single eye flutter from the small beauty. They quickly rushed to the bedding where the maiden laid.

As one eye opened, the other flashed a confused wince as the pain shot back into the maiden's leg. She cried out once again and in entered Gandalf, Aragorn, and Eowyn. Eowyn bent down on the floor beside the now panicking woman who tried to rise.

"Wait m'lady," cried Eowyn. "We are here to help you. We wish you only good fortune."

The young lady eyed the strange crowd around her.

Gandalf leaned in closer to the confused woman and asked, "What is your name if you were to prefer us to call you by one?"

"My name is Yvaine and I hope you do not become used to the feeling of my presence."

"Was it something I said," asked the dwarf.

Everyone looked shocked at Yvaine's announcement. It was something no one was expecting her to say once she woke up.

"No small man. I just do not wish to disturb you and your fine fellowship. My presence would surely put it you all in grave danger."

Gandalf ceased to comment on their patient's request. Soon later he answered.

"You would be surprised at how much danger we have been placed in already due to a foolish hobbit. At least stay here until your leg heals. It would put us to rest if we knew that you were well and able to defend yourself once you leave our boundary."

There was a pause from Yvaine as she weighed the possibilities. She finally nodded her head in agreement to the request.

"Good good. Now we must make sure you are able to take care of yourself once you are out of our care. I shall make sure that fellow Legolas shows you in the way of the bow and defense."

Yvaine looked into Legolas's eyes with a blank stare. Something about Yvaine's eyes seemed to calm, yet stir, Legolas as he stared back into hers. Gimli smiled a cheeky smile up to the elf and Aragorn patted him on the back as the group scurried away from the paralyzed maiden and the elf. There was an awkward silence between the two as Legolas processed what had just been said.

"May I be alone then elf so that I may be well rested for later?"

"I was to stay with you in case you—"

"LEAVE ME," screamed Yvaine.

Legolas quickly scurried out of the room, afraid to cause anymore disruptions for the day.

Yvaine was bedridden for the next whole week, and so when her mended leg was able to withstand her body weight she was quick to scurry outside and finally breathing in the fresh air. She had stepped outside the Main Hall doorway to find a new and freshly built wall that was to stand to see another battle of Helm's Deep.

She glanced around to see Legolas in the court yard performing with his bow, as if to show off to the beautiful Yvaine that strode up to fifteen yards behind the elf. She watched how gracefully he strung one of his feathered arrows, pulled the bow string back to his ear, and, at the last moment, turn in her direction and… release the arrow.

The arrow sailed right past her ear, without harming her, and hit the target forty feet away.

"You almost killed me!"

"I didn't though, did I," replied Legolas. "Rule number one if I am going to train you; stay on your guard."

Yvaine was tempted to turn around and head right back inside, but something about the elf welcomed her in, allowing her to absorb the understanding that the elf would never intend to hurt her. For once, the star felt safe.

Legolas strolled over to Yvaine and held his bow out to her. She reached for the long, curved bow but was quickly denied the weapon.

"Did you expect me to allow you to start with the bow? I am sorry my 'star', but if you want to reach the mastering level, we start with basics."

Hearing the new pet name boiled Yvaine's patience with the elf, but soon focused back on her teacher as he stepped behind her and placed a blindfold around her eyes.

"What are you doing sir elf," cried Yvaine with a concerned voice.

"I am going to teach you to use not only your sight, but also your sense of hearing, touch, and smell."

Legolas glided away from Yvaine's reach and led her on a search for him through the court yard. He would shove her and make the maiden react to his every move. Every stick he crunched would get a twist of Yvaine's head toward the sound. Before long, Yvaine recognized Legolas's scent and was able sense even better when he was near.

The teacher finally cornered his student against the wall of the fortress. With the scent Yvaine had formerly picked up from Legolas she was able to note his presence. Reaching out behind her, Yvaine recognized the wall that followed her, giving her an idea of her surroundings.

"And now for the final lesson-"

In saying this, Legolas let down his guard as he began to perform one on one combat with Yvaine. For when the elf spoke to the maiden she was now able to judge his every step. She dodged a blow to the head, and a kick to the shin. Able to maneuver the elf, she now had him cornered and was able to feel the vibrations from his confusion to continually predict Legolas as he attempted to gain the advantage.

Sooner than Legolas could say anymore to the young woman, he was lying face down on the ground with Yvaine standing above him, ready to strike. Many men heard the commotion and made haste to verify they were not under attack again. They were shocked to be greeted with a defeated teacher of Legolas.

Yvaine quickly got off of the elf and helped him gain his balance. In a dizzy voice he said, "Here, let us go inside and call this a successful day."

"May I start the bow tomorrow? If I am as well prepared as you have just suggested then it must be time."

"Patience," Legolas said, "and we just might."

As they walked through the doors, Yvaine casually nudged Legolas on the shoulder, but quickly put her hands behind her back when he glanced back, confused. She looked embarrassed over her action. Legolas quickly turned the confusion to a large grin, though, to show no hard feelings and swung his bow from his back, poking Yvaine in the side. Unfortunately for her it was a very sensitive part of her side and she almost fell to the floor clutching her side while trying to breathe through the gasping laughter.

Legolas took off down the hallway as Yvaine got back up to her feet and took off racing after the elf as he darted lightly on his feet. With his swiftness, Yvaine fell far behind so Legolas slowed his pace so that she could keep up with him as they scrambled down the hallway, almost running into Gimli. They both had the necessary momentum to hurtle the dwarf and continue their frolic down the hall. Gimli, at first mumbling under their breath, later smiled in excitement as he watched the two frolic down the walkway. He quickly scurried off to tell of his new discovery of the elf and the star.

For the next few days, Legolas was able to show Yvaine the proper stances for the movements of the bow, setting aside time for relaxation and joking around. The odd couple soon collected an assembly of observers by midday that consisted of Gimli leading, Aragorn, Eowyn, and her uncle staying far behind, and Gandalf keeping the rear of the pack.

The day came when Legolas presented his bow once again to Yvaine.

"Are you sure that I can have it this time?"

"Take the bow," he said, "and come over here."

Yvaine did as she was told and stood between the elf and the bow.

"Now take the arrow and-"

"And pull back until my arm is even with the earth," replied Yvaine.

Yvaine did as instructed. She let her elbow drop a little below level, in a way that only the elf could see. Legolas quickly grasped her arm and slowly leaned it up to be parallel with the ground. Before he knew it, though, his arm covered her arm. He then stared into her deep blue eyes and she into his. Without knowing it, Yvaine let go of the arrow and it hit the target dead on in the center. The fellowship cheered the accomplishment of the new member of their family. But that did not matter to the archer and the elf, for she was locked into the elfin eyes as he was to hers.

"My heart," Yvaine claimed, "It feels like my chest can barely contain it, like it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. It has been the most incredible journey of my life so far in this world, and I wish to spend the rest of this everlasting life with you."

And with that, Legolas and Yvaine met with but a single kiss. That kiss sent every nerve in the elf's body to flutter with excitement. So this was what it felt like to be at perfect harmony with nature. He could feel the warm lips of the star as she began to shine brighter than the northern lights. No other feeling was like it. All feelings and memories seemed to fade away into nothingness. It was just the elf and the star, the only two beings in the world.

When the two finally divided, they could hear a slight cackling behind them. They whipped around to see three ugly old hags standing amidst the top of the wall.

"So you thought you could escape us did you," the first witch cried out, pointing right at Yvaine.

"How did you avoid being detected from the men guarding the wall?" King Theoden cried out.

The other two hags reached behind them with their feet and were able to thrust three men, of who had once been soldiers, now limp bodies, over the side of the wall and into the court yard. They fell to the ground with a crack that startled Yvaine.

"Surrender the girl or we shall be forced to place your lives into a demonic reality."

The center hag swerved her hands across the sky and quickly sent a streak of blue flames hurling at King Theoden. The energy hit him square in the chest, flinging him back into the commons area of the entrance. Eowyn rushed to the aid of her uncle, along with Aragorn. Gandalf quickly returned fire with his staff, sending the hag on the right spiraling backwards off the wall and into the jagged rocks below.

The sisters bellowed out in rage as they leaped down from the wall. They charged the remaining group, throwing everything they had.

"I believe this is a sign that training is over Yvaine." Legolas immediately reached for her hand and gave it one last squeeze before whipping his bow around to take aim at the approaching witches.

As the small group began to charge at the two hags, they ceased to a halt as they noticed the two sisters had brought their own small army of surviving orcs as they too climbed over the wall.

"I hope you don't mind, but we found these stragglers and thought they wouldn't care for a little reunion," announced the second sister.

Fear struck the faces of the dwarf, elf, and star. They were soon joined again by Aragorn who began running toward the army of deformed creatures. Gimli was soon to follow, his axe high above his head. Legolas started to pull Yvaine into the battle, but she quickly pulled away and ran for the entrance to the realm. Legolas attempted to shout out her name but she kept running. There was only one thing left to do: fight.

Aragorn's sword quickly sliced through three orcs, one after another. Gimli was able to chop up four more. With Legolas at the ready, he aimed through the crowd, striking the second hag that was hiding among the army of monsters. She quickly fell to the hardened ground that soon became her grave. Gandalf continually fought to defend the entrance of the city by blasting through group after group of orcs.

As the battle continued to fight, no one noticed the third sister slip through the realm's doors after Yvaine. Legolas heard the doors swing open, as sensitive as his hearing was, and saw her sweep head on into the doors. He quickly shot an approaching orc and took off after the hag.

Once inside the city, Legolas followed his senses toward the stumbling witch. It almost sounded like her pace was slowing the farther she went until suddenly she had come to a halt. Rounding a corner Legolas ran right into the presence of the witch herself, dagger at the ready.

"My patience has reached its point and I no longer shall wait for the pathetic girl to come to me. I need her hear t now or I surely will not live to see the next star born."

Legolas did not truly understand the importance of Yvaine's heart to the old hag. All he knew was that in taking Yvaine's heart, the heart she had pledged to him, would involve harm coming to the woman who made the past few weeks feel like a dream. No one was going to take that away from the elf.

Legolas jumped at the hag, but was soon blocked by an impenetrable force that slammed him right back down to the ground. He was unable to move as the witch inched toward him slowly, her dagger was raised high above her head.

She stood over the helpless elf as a voice from behind them rang out.

"Hey witch," Yvaine called out. "If you mess with him you get the arrow."

With that, Yvaine released the arrow strung between her bow she had recently retrieved, allowing the newly polished arrow to meet its target square in the chest.

In shock, the hag looked down at her chest, and back at Yvaine. She was speechless, but was able to crack a smile. The smile slowly turned into a chuckle that grew into a bellowing laughter. The witch quickly grabbed the butt of the arrow and held it tight. She yanked it cleanly out of her chest, but not without a deathly scream that blasted through the whole city. With no hesitation, Yvaine strung another arrow that met the same target. This time the old witch looked into the distance. And with one last hazy stare, the hag dropped to the ground.

Immediately, Legolas was able to regain complete control of his body and sprang to his feet, straightening his silky hair and instantly shaking off the dirt. He then was propelled forward and embraced Yvaine, placing yet another kiss upon her perfect and divine lips. They stayed there for what seemed minutes until Legolas released Yvaine, only to find her glowing just as bright as before. Legolas had to shield his eyes but for a moment before he was able to gaze upon her yet again.

Soon rushed in Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf. Gimli triumphantly showed his axe, as a mark of victory over the small herd of orcs, revealing a slender cut over the surface of his left arm. He ignored it and hugged Legolas and Yvaine. The dwarf then realized he had accidentally touched his wound to the star's dress, staining the corner.

"I am so sorry miss," exclaimed the dwarf. "I…I should've been more careful for now your dress is ruined."

"No my dear dwarf. It is not ruined for I am sure I can wash it out. But here, it is just a dress. I forgive you."

With that, she leaned in and kissed the small man on the forehead. Gimli blushed and hid his face in case someone was to see his new complexion.

With that, Yvaine slipped her hand smoothly into Legolas's and soon was found swept up off of her feet and in the arms of the elf himself.

"So moron, would you say that I have passed your course successfully," Yvaine asked.

"Yes, I would say you have been my best pupil."

And their lips came together, bringing earth and sky crashing together in a way that set the world into balance once again.


End file.
